Hey, I Just Met You?
by The Purple Tigress
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider and you're 22 when you meet him; the boy who happens to be a God. And then he insists you're one too.


**A/N: **Hey guys! So, I know many of you have been watching me since the first story I uploaded onto here, He Will Be Loved. That was almost two years ago! Well, I've got a new story here for you; a Homestuck one! Enjoy!

Btw, if any of you guys have tumblrs, mine is tsundereundyingumbrage! It should be easy to remember, it's the same as my account name! I'll be uploading any new chapters to my tumblr before I upload them here, so make sure to follow me if you want sooner updates!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Your name is Dave Strider and you're currently sitting on the stage of a local bar with a guitar in your hands. No one is really paying much attention to you as you play a variety of songs, sometimes singing along. You hear a distant jingling from the door of the bar opening, but pay it little attention.

You're in the middle of playing a song you wrote yourself when you notice him staring at you. He's all dark hair and blue eyes and you stop in the middle of the song to stare at him. He gives you a shy grin and you can't help but smirk at the size of his front teeth. His eyes widen at you before grinning back even wider.

Some guy yells at you and asks why you've stopped playing. You curse quietly under your breath and go back to focusing on playing. But the buck-toothed wonder is still watching you, and his stare makes it incredibly hard for you to focus.

You don't even know who he is or why he's watching you, but he looks like he's enjoying himself either way. You silently wonder what it is about the dude watching you that makes you so flustered, and you try to shove these weird feelings to the back of your mind. But to no avail, they keep making themselves known each time you look up and see him still watching you intently.

Giving up on the song you were currently playing, you stop and look up at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to think of a song to play. You don't know what possessed you to learn this song in the first place, but you find it fitting to play for the kid watching you.

"I threw a wish in a well; don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked at you as it fell but now you're in my way."

You look up from your guitar to glance at the kid watching you. He catches you looking at him and his eyes widen. It's pretty comical when his mouth falls open too and he has to cover it with a hand. You can't help the smolder that somehow makes its way onto your face, and chuckle when he blushes.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, just call me maybe. It's hard to look right at you baby, but here's my number, so call me maybe."

The look on his face is priceless during the chorus, and the warmth that floods your chest completely catches you by surprise. You were only flirting with the kid, so why were you acting like this? Hell, you don't even know the kid. But there was something about him that made you seriously consider asking him out.

"Before you came in my life, I missed you so bad; I missed you so bad, I missed you so, so bad."

You stopped playing to pull a piece of paper from your pocket, but continued to sing. You were going to do this; you were seriously going to do this. Once the song was over, you were going to write your number down and give it to him. And maybe get his name. Most likely you were going to give him yours as well. Fuck, you're really nervous. Dave Strider doesn't get nervous, but right now you were quietly freaking out as you finished the song.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe. All the other girls they try to chase me, but here's my number, so call me maybe."

You're breathing hard as you finish the song and you look up to the kid. He's looking at you with his hand still covering his mouth, and you can swear you see tears threatening to spill from his eyes. No, damnit, he was going to cry. You didn't know why it bothered you so much, but it did, so you averted your eyes.

Remembering the piece of paper you clutched tightly in your hand you set your guitar off to the side and pulled a pen from your other pocket. You scrawl down your cell phone number quickly and stand from the stool you were sitting on.

A couple of long strides and you're standing in front of him. He looks like a deer in headlights and you swear you can almost hear his heartbeat thrumming in his chest. But then you realize it's your own heartbeat pounding in your ears. You hold out the piece of paper with your number on it in a quick, jerky movement. His eyes shift from you to the paper in your hand and a dark blush spreads across his face.

"Dave." you say, looking down at the floor. All you can hear is the pounding in your ears. But that doesn't mask what the kid says next.

"I know."

When you glance up he's looking at you sadly, his initial shock of the situation over with. You open your mouth to ask how he could possibly know but he holds a finger to your lips, making a "shoosh" sound.

"We were… best friends. The best of friends." He still has that sad smile on his face. You don't know what to make of his information. Blue eyes like his don't just waltz out of your memory. Of course, you can't remember anything before your seventeenth birthday, but you're pretty sure there wasn't anything important back then anyways.

The kid keeps talking. "On my thirteenth birthday we all played a game that literally destroyed the universe. But we were able to fix it to an extent. Jade, Rose, and I all woke up together and remembered everything that happened. You, however, were nowhere to be seen. It's taken us five years to find you!"

By now you're really confused; you do

n't know anyone named Jade or Rose. You're starting to think that maybe this kid is crazy, that you just flirted with some insane person. "Listen here kid—"

"John."

"—John. I don't remember anything before my seventeenth birthday. No Jade, no Rose, and no John. Anyways, I was never any good at science, but I don't think universes can just be destroyed by playing some video game. And I don't think it can just be fixed once it is destroyed."

He's giving you that sad look again. A look that says you're missing something really important.

"I get it. You think I'm crazy. But I'm not, I swear I'm not. I'll even prove it to you!"

He steps forward to grab your hand, but you move it out of his reach. No way are you going to let him hold your hand. You're still wary of him. You point over your shoulder at your guitar. "I can't just leave my guitar here. Let me pack it up and then we'll see about you showing me whatever it is you want to show me."

You're wondering how this John kid can get so happy just about the idea of showing you whatever it is he wants to show you. You turn around to pack up your guitar and collect whatever tips you had managed to scrounge up, which wasn't a lot. Slinging the guitar case over your shoulder, you turn back toward the John kid.

"Alright, lead the way."

He leads you outside and into the alleyway next to the bar. You're unsure what the point is taking you out here, but you follow him anyways.

There's a slight breeze within the alleyway, something you're pretty sure shouldn't be happening. The buildings on either side are way too tall to let any kind of breeze down here.

"You know about the Gods, right?"

His voice startles you out of your thoughts and you raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, who doesn't? The four Gods who created this world with the help of aliens; everyone knows the stories."

He had been walking ahead of you, but stopped when he reached the end and turned around to look at you. You freeze where you are and watch him, dully noting that the breeze from before had doubled in force. He's just standing there and smiling at you, blue eyes shining brightly even in the dark. After a few minutes of staring at him, his grin widens and you wonder what's so funny.

When you realize it, however, you nearly fall backwards. The kid's flying, although floating would be a better term. He's not that high off the ground, but it's visible. You lift up your sunglasses to get a better look, rubbing your eyes vigorously. This wasn't happening. Definitely was not happening.

He laughs at your reaction, flying a bit higher now that you've noticed. You're not sure when it happens, but at some point while he's flying his normal clothes are replaced by light blue clothes that look not unlike pajamas; complete with a hood of a darker color that has a ridiculously long "tail" on it.

"Y-you're the _Heir._"

You don't remember when, but you must have fallen to your knees at some point. You don't know how you hadn't noticed it; that the John kid you met inside was the exact splitting image of one of the Gods that watched over your planet, but you have to admit religion wasn't exactly on your mind when you were serenading him.

Fuck. You were serenading a God.

He lands in front of you, kneeling down as well. "Do you believe me now?"

"About you fixing the universe? Yeah, I believe you on that one. But about me being one of you guys, that's a load of bullshit."

He frowns at you and stands back up, making a face that looks like he's contemplating something.

"Right, ok." Suddenly he's got a sword in his hand, only half of it is broken off. It looks oddly familiar.

"Caledfwlch."

"Uh, what?"

"That's its name."

"What is it, like–"

"Welsh."

"Right."

You're still kneeling in front of him as he looks over the sword. "It's yours."

"The sword?"

"Yeah."

You don't know how such a thing could possibly be yours; it looks like something out of a fairy tale. But you have to admit it does look really familiar, much more familiar than some sword like that should, and a heavy sense of déjà vu almost overwhelms you about the conversation. It feels like a conversation you had once before

"Here, try it out."

He holds it out to you and you stand up and take the sword from him, weighing it in your hand. You used to be really into swords and sparring, but then you got more into music and gave up the blades. You swing it around, finding the weight of the sword to sit perfect in your grip.

A thought comes to your mind as you test the sword out. John was the _Heir_. Did this mean his friends Jade and Rose, the ones mentioned earlier, were the _Witch_ and the _Seer_? And if that was true, then there was one other God you couldn't remember. John had told you that he and you were the best of friends. So did that mean that whoever this last God was happened to be you?

You try not to dwell on it though; thinking about something you can't remember is making your head hurt.

You stop swinging the sword around to look at John. He's standing back to watch you, smiling the whole time. It makes you a bit uneasy having him just standing there and smiling at you, so you rack your brain for anything conversation worthy. He must sense your uneasiness though, and steps forward. You hold the sword out to him, thinking that's what he wants, but he shakes his head.

"It's rightfully yours, I don't even have the right strife specibus for it, so it's useless."

"How did you end up with it then?"

"You left it behind."

"When I disappeared?"

"Yeah."

There's an awkward silence between the two of you for a long while, and you almost propose that the two of you head back into the bar. But you're watching John and you don't think that would be a good idea. The kid has the look of someone having an emotional battle with themselves and you know how that feels. So you let him be as you lean against one of the buildings.

"So, you don't remember any of us? Me, Jade, Rose, even the trolls?"

"Not a single clue as to who you're talking about."

"And you don't remember anything about the game we all played?"

"I'm still wondering what game you're talking about. Is it like some Xbox game or something?"

"Dave, it wasn't just any old game."

"Then what was it, Mister God?"

John sighs and rubs his face, obviously getting ready for something of a long story, you're guessing.

"April 13th. It was my thirteenth birthday. It was also the release date of this awesome new computer game. A game called Sburb."

Wow does that name sound really familiar to you. Your head starts hurting without even thinking about it. But you continue to stay focused, determined to listen to the rest of the story.

"The four of us decided to play. You were the hardest to persuade to play, but you did anyway, even going to the extent of battling your bro for his copy because you lost yours."

"Bro whipped my ass for that," you mumble under your breath but somehow John catches it. A wide grin splits across his face.

"Are you remembering?"

"Remembering what? I have no fucking clue why I said something like that. I don't even have a bro; he disappeared when I was younger."

John sighs, looking up at the sky. It's dark out, and although there are a ton of tall buildings, they don't give off enough light to completely cover the stars. It's hypnotizing watching him just look up at the sky, and you can't help but look up as well. The stars are insanely bright tonight, brighter than usual. It takes you a moment of wondering to remember that the kid next to you is a God and has control over these kinds of things.

"We weren't just friends you know."

His words make you jump, having been engrossed in watching the sky. You lower your gaze to look at him, but he's still looking up.

"What do you mean?"

He looks back down at you and smiles. "I mean that before we created this new world, we confessed to each other."

Without missing a beat he strides over to you, backing you up against the wall. He's on his toes, trying to reach your height. You know what he's going to do, and something inside of you is telling him to let him. So you lean down to bridge the gap in height.

And you kiss him.


End file.
